


Skyping Bernie

by Darkshines1984



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Prompt 1: Bernie Skypes Serena from Ukraine while drunk and feeling amorous…For http://blogvickywashere.tumblr.com/ xI apologise for the title.





	

Serena opened up her laptop and placed it on the dressing table, taking a seat in front of it. The idea of sneaking upstairs to Skype someone from her bedroom seemed ridiculous for someone of her age but Jason was in the living room watching old repeats of The Chase. She had no idea how she was going to react to seeing Bernie Wolfe’s face for the first time in two weeks so distance between her and her nephew was important. They had parted on a relatively good note in the end. Had their last face to face conversation been Bernie storming out of the hospital then Serena would have probably ignored the Skype request. The blonde had at least returned and apologized and tried to explain her reason for taking the secondment.

Serena didn’t agree with Bernie’s reasoning but she respected the other woman’s wishes. Bernie would take up the three month dream job, giving her time to finalize her divorce and put her own head in order. Serena was meant to be taking her time to decide if she truly was comfortable with the idea of being in a relationship with the other woman. The problem was that Serena was already sure that she wanted Bernie and had figured that out before the other woman’s dramatic exit. So all she had spent her two weeks doing was sulking and snapping at various people around the AAU.

She hadn’t been completely out of contact from the blonde trauma surgeon. Bernie had kept up a steady stream of texts each day. They started each day with ‘good morning’, and continued with a mixture of questions about her day or how Fletch was recovering. Bernie often asked how Jason was doing and sometimes even updated Serena with details of her own day. Then every night at ten on the dot she would get a goodnight message. It was annoyingly endearing from someone who Serena was trying hard to be angry with.

So when she had received a text from Bernie asking if they could Skype Serena had indecisively stared at the phone screen for ten minutes. She both simultaneously wanted to see the blonde and wanted to avoid her. It was conflicting and confusing. In the end she only gave in because Bernie text her again with the word ‘please’.

She logged into Skype and waited as the app loaded. She took a quick glance down at her appearance. She was still in her work clothes; a black vest and blue shirt. It wasn’t exciting but it was presentable. Bernie didn’t appear to be online which was strange considering she had asked for Serena. Yet within seconds the screen was flashing with a video call from Bernie Wolfe. Obviously the trauma surgeon had been lurking on ‘appear offline’ so no one else tried to talk to her.

Serena took a steadying breath and accepted the call. The screen was suddenly filled with Bernie Wolfe. The blonde was sitting on a black leather sofa against a backdrop of white walls and colourful piece of modern artwork. Bernie’s hair was out and messy and she was wearing a black button down shirt with very few buttons actually fastened. Serena was stunned into silence when she realised she could see the top of the blonde’s dark blue bra and the bottom of her smooth taught stomach.

“Serena!” Bernie greeted her exuberantly.

The grin on the blonde’s face was surprisingly wide. Serena had expected her to be a bit sheepish and apologetic but instead she appeared to be…drunk. Bernie had a bottle of beer in hand and a facial expression that Serena had seen before after too many Shiraz; giggly, eyes slightly dazed and red cheeks. Serena had always found it hard to tear her eyes away from the blonde when she looked so open, even before she understood why.

“Where are you?” Bernie spoke up again. “Are you in your bedroom?”

Serena’s attention had been so focussed on the blonde’s appearance that she was yet to speak. A giddy Bernie seemed to be having no such problem.

“If I’d have realised I’d have taken it upstairs too” the blonde chuckled; taking a large swig from her bottle. It was a foreign brand that Serena didn’t recognise but Bernie seemed to be enjoying it just fine.

The alcohol had certainly left the blonde relaxed and flirtatious. Considering what had transpired between them the flirty banter should irk Serena but apparently she was too in love with the blonde to stay mad with her. There had been so little cheer between them since their first kiss that it was nice just to see Bernie smile even if she was drunk.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Serena inquired.

 “Oh the pleasure is all mine” Bernie fired back instantly

Serena could tell that the blonde’s eye line had dropped lower than her face even through the webcam. She had seen the same expression in Bernie’s eyes once before, when Serena and Ric had asked her to come for a drink. It had been the night Serena had come out to Ric about her feelings for the blonde, desperate to tell someone and get it of her chest. Bernie had looked at her, and was looking at her now, with so much desire. Serena felt like she could barely breathe under the intense gaze.

“I miss you” Bernie admitted; her voice dropping lower than normal.

Serena let her eyes flicker closed as the blonde’s words washed over her. It was hard to hear when it had been Bernie’s choice to leave but it didn’t stop her heart rate increasing or the feeling at the pit of her stomach.

“I miss you too” she replied slowly.

When Serena opened her eyes she found that the blonde was still looking at her just as intensely. She wondered if the trauma surgeon could see her blushing through the camera.

“All I can think about all day and night is kissing you again the way you kissed me in our office” Bernie continued. “When I close my eyes I can remember just how your lips felt against mine and how you taste. I can remember the way your hand grasped at my shirt, how good it felt to have your body pressed against me and the sound of your moan when I pressed you back against the edge of the table.”

Serena could remember all the small details too and they had played on her mind again and again. Hearing Bernie say them out loud in her deep sexy voice was making Serena physically squirm in her seat. Aroused was an understatement.

“Well if you hadn’t sodded off across Europe you wouldn’t have to Skype me to get inside my bedroom” she pointed out.

As soon as the words left her mouth Serena cringed. She was meant to be mad with Bernie not telling the blonde she could have full access to her body. Her words seemed to register hard with the trauma surgeon though and Bernie’s eyes dropped to the beer bottle still clasped in her hand.

“No?” the blonde asked wistfully. “What would it take if I was there?”

Serena sighed and considered her answer carefully. It would be easy to let her frustration take over, be a bit spiteful, and tell the blonde she required her to beg for forgiveness. Or tell her she’d ruined her chance now. It would be a lie though. Serena missed the blonde and thought about her for at least ten minutes of every hour. Emotionally she wasn’t ready to give Bernie up. When she closed her eyes and pictured herself happy with someone she imagined Bernie and her curled up in front of the television. The idea of doing the simple things with the other woman was all she wanted.

“How about a home cooked meal and a bottle of wine?” the brunette suggested.

Bernie’s eyes snapped back up again at the response. An adorable frown flittered across her expression as she processed the words and their meaning.

“That little hey” the blonde mumbled. Her words were followed by a short, quiet frustrated laugh.

Serena’s honesty had stung Bernie more than any of the bitter words she had contemplated would have. She could see the blonde was as frustrated with herself and her decision to put miles between them as Serena was. She was glad in a way. At least it was finally starting to register with Bernie that she knew exactly what she wanted and hadn’t required the time the trauma surgeon had forced upon them.

“I miss you” Bernie repeated.

“You’ve said that” Serena sighed. As glad as she was that the blonde missed her, it really was frustrating.

“I want you” Bernie rasped; catching Serena off guard. It was also good to know but frustrating on two fronts. How was she meant to sit through two months more of this distance if the blonde said things like that? She’d be a sexually frustrated mess. Everyone at work was already walking around on eggshells around her!

“Bernie…” she warned.

“I want to come home” the blonde pressed on.

Serena stilled at the words. The room felt like it was spinning as she held her breath. Her heart pumped harder than normal.

“Then come home” she said as flatly as she could muster.

It had to be Bernie’s decision. She didn’t want the blonde to feel like she was pushing her or begging her. Bernie chose to leave...Bernie had to be the one to decide to return before the secondment was due to finish.

“Okay” the blonde agreed.

Serena squinted at the other woman, trying to detect any sign of her not being serious. Bernie seemed extremely serious about the decision though and was now grinning like a Cheshire cat at the idea of returning. Serena hoped the blonde was actually capable of making such a decision tonight or it would be heart-breaking tomorrow if when sober she changed her mind.

“Are you just saying this because you are drunk and amorous?” the brunette checked.

“No of course not!” Bernie exclaimed; visibly and dramatically aghast at the suggestion. Her facial expression morphed in to a cheeky smile quickly though and she added; “I am a little bit drunk though…and amorous.”

Serena rolled her eyes at the blonde but didn’t comment. She noted that Bernie claimed to only be a little bit drunk but didn’t try to claim she was only a little bit amorous. The bedroom eyes the blonde was flashing her through the webcam would give her away anyway. If expressions could remove clothing then Serena would be lucky if she could ever wear anything again.

“Do you want me to take of my shirt?” the blonde suggested flirtatiously. She had a wicked smile on her face and Serena had no idea if she was being serious or not.

“Bernie no…I am not having Skype sex with you or whatever the kids are calling it” Serena chuckled.

The other woman leant back against the sofa and laughed. It was the first real laugh Serena had heard from the other woman since all the awkwardness between them had started. It was beautiful and Serena couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen.

“Just checking” Bernie explained after her laughter had died down.

Serena was sure that the tipsy and amorous woman was only half telling the truth. She’d put money on it that if she had said yes the last three buttons of the black shirt would be undone in a matter of seconds. As tempting as it was to play that kind of game, especially when she was also aroused, Serena would rather her first sexual experience with Bernie be the real thing.

“How about you tell me all about your day and I’ll sit here and soak up the sound of your voice?” Bernie suggested instead.

The blonde’s tone and expression had softened as she spoke and Serena could feel a blush rising again. The other woman made it sound so intimate and the idea that Bernie enjoyed the sound of her voice gave Serena a fluttering feeling. One of those symptoms of love she kept on feeling for the blonde.

“If that’s what you want” she agreed.

Bernie shifted about on the sofa so she was lying on, getting herself comfortable. Serena waited for the blonde to angle the camera down so she was still fully in frame.

“I want you” Bernie repeated her earlier statement but with more affection than lust the second time around. “Now talk to me Serena Campbell.”

Serena started at the beginning of the day. Telling her about Jason waking her up early because the TV wouldn’t turn on and continuing on to work and the cases they had dealt with. Bernie had engaged with the conversation for a while but was gradually getting sleepy. She pulled a blanket over herself and continued to listen, eventually falling to sleep from the lull of Serena’s voice. The brunette had sat and watched her sleep for a few minutes before typing a goodnight message and shutting of Skype. She’d nearly let her feelings of frustration prevent her speaking to Bernie. Now she thanked whatever higher power there was that she’d been brave enough.          


End file.
